rammsteinfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список невыпущенных проектов Rammstein
Rammstein ''Sonne'' song On [[15.12.1995 (concert)|15.12.1995]], the band played an unknown song that went by the name of ''[[Sonne (1995 song)|Sonne]]'' on the setlist, so it might have been a working title for a completely different song. Even now, 20 years later, the song still remains unknown. No audio or video recording of it is available anywhere. The only thing that's known is that it can't be the same song as the one that got released in 2001 on the album ''[[Mutter (album)|Mutter]]'', because that song was only written on request by Vitali Klitschko. Maybe the song was released under a completely different name, or maybe parts of it were used in other songs. ''Das Modell'' video In 1997 [[Rammstein (band)|Rammstein]] shot a [[Das Modell (video)|video]] for their single ''[[Das Modell (single)|Das Modell]]''. The story of the video was about a young and successful model, who got killed in a car accident. Two girls in the video were contest winners that got to meet the band and play small roles in the video. The video was shot but never released, because the same year Lady Diana died in a car accident. It is unknown if the video is completely cut and produced. In an interview [[Paul Landers|Paul]] said, that the video might be released on their DVD ''[[Lichtspielhaus (compilation)|Lichtspielhaus]]''. Later it was supposed to be included on ''[[Made in Germany (compilation)|Made In Germany 1995-2011]]''. The only known footage of the video is a TV show by German TV station RTL2.[https://youtu.be/rSVVZMrVfAU YouTube Link] Orchestra album Way back since 2001 the band has had the idea of recording an orchestra album. That's all known from interviews. Up to now, nothing official was released somewhere. No band member even mentioned the orchestra project anymore. Maybe it died a few years ago. But in 2012 a MIDI orechstra demo of ''[[Asche zu Asche (song)|Asche zu Asche]]'' leaked on the internet. But it is not known what the use for this is. Johnny Cash cover In a 2001 interview, Flake was asked if they would do another cover song for the then-new album Mutter. He replied by saying "We wanted to cover a song by Johnny Cash, but unfortunately another German band did the same track before us. We gave up our plans, because we did not want it to seem like if we were trying to copy the other guys. We'd better wait a little bit until our next cover version. I don't know which one it's going to be," It is unknown which Johnny Cash track they wanted to cover and also which German band covered it before them.[https://www.rammsteinpress.com/2001/07/10/voices-from-the-burning-womb/ Chaos Extreme Music Magazine, 07/2001, page 4] It is a possibility that Flake talked about ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7nMlnx7kL8 Ring Of Fire]'' by the H-Blocks. ''Vergiss uns nicht'' feat. Bushido In 2005 [[Richard Kruspe|Richard]] met up with German rapper [[Bushido]]. They went home and the rapper recorded a verse for a different version of ''[[Vergiss uns nicht (song)|Vergiss uns nicht]]''. The rapper's self-titled biography features a complete chapter named "Auf dem Klo mit Rammstein" about the recording process. In 2011 a version of the song without him was [[Vergiss uns nicht (song)|released]]. ''Los'' single and video According to [[Paul Landers|Paul]], there were plans to release a single for the song ''[[Los (song)|Los]]''. The single was supposed to feature the rock version of the song. Even plans for a video were made. One of the ideas was including a "Trabi" (car from the GDR). The video was never realised, although the rock version appeared on [[XXI (compilation)|XXI]] in 2015. ''Stirb nicht vor mir'' different versions During a press conference in 2005 in Paris, journalists got to listen to a French version of the song ''[[Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't Die Before I Do) (song)|Stirb nicht vor mir]]'', which featured the French singer [[Zazie]]. A full German demo of the song also leaked (unfortunately only in bad quality). Another version, featuring the singer [[Bobo In White Wooden Houses|Bobo]], is known to exist as well. The last known version of the song is sung completely in English. All versions remain officially unreleased. ''Stirb nicht vor mir'' single For a short time the band planned to release the song as a single. Nothing ever happened. Sources